Trandoshan
Trandoshans (T'doshok in their language) were large, bipedal reptilian humanoids from the planet Trandosha (or Dosha). They had supersensitive eyes that could see into the infrared range and the ability to regenerate lost limbs, although very slowly, and were anatomically built heavier and stronger than most humanoids, including Humans. They would also periodically shed their skin. Unlike some other reptilian humanoids such as the Barabels and the Ssi-ruuk, Trandoshans had no tails. The Trandoshans were a warlike species who allied early with the Empire, taking Wookiees as slaves. A notable Trandoshan was Bossk, who was a longtime enemy of Han Solo, Chewbacca the Wookiee, and Boba Fett, as well as the infamous slaver Pekt. As a species, they were renowned across the galaxy for great strength. This is evidenced by several members of other species boasting physical prowess and power by having defeated a Trandoshan, either in battle or in a contest of strength. Biology and Appearance Trandoshans were a large, bipedal sentient species, with scaly skin which ranged in color from sandy brown to glossy green, which was shed roughly once every standard year. Cold-blooded reptiles, Trandoshans had two supersensitive orange eyes with horizontal black pupils, which could see far into the infrared range. Trandoshans could regenerate lost limbs and skin until they reached their middle ages around fifty-four standard years. Each of their four limbs ended in three razor sharp claws, which although perfect for combat, they did not grant them manual dexterity, making a Trandoshan's finger movements somewhat clumsy and awkward. Though physically powerful, they were outmatched by their rivals, the Wookiees, in unarmed combat. The bounty hunter Bossk is a trandoshan. Trandoshans usually wore long capes and dark clothing, although the species' attire varied vastly. The infamous Trandoshan bounty hunter Bossk was known to wear a yellow flightsuit, something worn by several other members of the species. Trandoshan hunters and mercenaries usually wore either full body armor or a mixture of armor and cloth garb. Trandoshans also often wore warm jackets and baggy trousers. Their large, scaled feet also meant that it was impossible for them to wear any sort of baseline humanoid footgear, which could present impediment to hunting. Trandoshans had a lifespan slightly shorter than that of most sentients in the galaxy. Considered younglings until they were eleven standard years old, Trandoshans were thought of as young adults until they reached the age of fifteen, when they became full adults. By thirty five standard years, Trandoshans were middle-aged, and those living past fifty were considered old. Any Trandoshan living over sixty years was thought to be venerable, and were greatly respected by society. Society and Culture Trandoshans worshiped their goddess, the Scorekeeper (a deity who exists beyond time and space), whom they would appease through acts which increased their jagganath points. This was done by living a lifestyle which was, by non-Trandoshan standards, overtly aggressive, leading many Trandoshans to become bounty hunters, mercenaries, or slavers. Trandoshans especially prized Wookiee pelts, which consequently played a large part in earning jagganath points—capturing the pelts of rare Wookiee breeds (such as silverbacks) or particularly infamous Wookiees would give the hunter a large increase of jagganath points. To be shamed or captured during a hunt would zero one's jagganath points—effectively making their life forfeit in the eyes of the Scorekeeper. Like their neighbors, the Wookiees, the Trandoshans also honored life debts. The recipient of a Trandoshan life debt was referred to as a ghrakhowsk. Trandoshans are known to eat bowls of still live worms as a favorite meal. A traditional Trandoshan food is a Trandoshani flatcake. There were rare cases of Trandoshans not adhering to their millennia-old cultural traditions. One such was the mercenary and assassin Nakaron whose self-confidence caused him to disregard the Trandoshan class system, being rude and disrespectful towards the Elders of the Dosha city of Forak, causing him to be banned from that city, and subsequently more cities until he was virtually exiled from Dosha. Force Sensitives It was uncommon but not unheard of, that some Trandoshans were Force-sensitive. Because of their reputations as bounty hunters they weren't usually accepted as Jedi or even Sith; one exception, however, was the Jedi Lissarkh, a Padawan of Plo Koon. Normally they would use their Force Sensitivity to their advantage as bounty hunters. Saurian Subspecies At some time in their history, a population of Trandoshans became isolated for unknown reasons, and eventually adapted along a separate lineage and became the subspecies Saurin. They were notably different in their physiology for featuring translucent eyes, and having adapted five-fingered hands, with shorter fingers than their genetic cousins. It is unknown if Saurins carried the Trandoshan ability to regenerate lost limbs, or held any of the same basic traditions and beliefs, such as bounty hunting, and scoring kills to appease the deity The Scorekeeper. Saurins claimed the planet Durkteel as their homeworld. Foot Note This Species is created and used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Species history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Species